


It's that feeling.

by articulateSeer



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Flushed Feelings, Gen, Karezi, Karkat - Freeform, Kismesis, Kismesissitude, gamzee - Freeform, terezi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:05:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1400767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articulateSeer/pseuds/articulateSeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick description of how Karkat's senses are affected by Terezi's/Gamzee's Kismesissitude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's that feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is
> 
> all I do know is that I feel like being angsty
> 
> It's really short too so quick read I guess :o)

That feeling.

 

It's seeing the two people you care for the most, spend the time they could be spending with you with each other. Seeing them in your head, picturing the two of them _with_ each other, being in each other's arms.

 

But it's not always  _seeing_ it happen, but _feeling_ it. Feeling it beat you to a pulp like the bullies you tried so desperately to escape from. It's feeling the horrible sense of something missing, even though you didn't have it in the first place.

 

The girl you miss, even though _**you didn't have her**_.

 

The guy you'd like to call your best-friend, but _**not really being your best-friend at all**_.

 

Both having each other, even if it's less than you had with either of them combined. When you _thought_ things were better, but they were really getting worse by the passing seconds. It's the feeling of being betrayed, but the feeling of betraying. It rots your soul and tears out your heart, just to throw it into the murky waters of the river called Suffering. _You,_ you tell yourself, _are suffering. You're the sufferer._

 

It's the burning feeling inside that really messes with you; it's like a volcano erupting inside your own body, boiling your blood and scorching the walls you call your mind. You can't think, can't eat, move, _breathe,_ even when you _know_ it's not logical to get hurt emotionally this much when you have better things to do, better things to worry about.

 

It's every time you open your eyes. Every time you take a breath of toxic air into your already weary lungs. Every time your heart beats it's rhythmic and methodical melody, reminding you that it will never beat along to theirs again. You've already lost them, you've already lost yourself.

 

It's all of the senses combined. The smell of the air when either of them are near. The metallic taste in your mouth that makes you think you're swallowing blood. The sound of the emptiness around you that envelopes your mind in a blanket of hurt.

 

It's _that_ , that makes you angry.


End file.
